The invention is based on a wiper blade of flat bar design.
DE 10 2006 020 524 A1 discloses a wiper blade of the type in question. The wiper strip of said wiper blade has a relatively wide head strip in which a longitudinal channel is provided for receiving a spring rail which is approximately rectangular in cross section. The spring rail together with part of the head strip is surrounded by a retaining profile of a spoiler, the mutually facing, free limbs of which retaining profile engage in the head strip in lateral longitudinal grooves below the spring rail. On that side of the spring rail which faces away from a vehicle window, a further longitudinal channel for receiving a second spring rail, which is likewise rectangular in cross section, is arranged in the spoiler. A further longitudinal channel serving to save on material is provided thereabove in the region of an approach flow profile toward a longitudinal ridge of the spoiler. In order to facilitate the installation, the longitudinal channel provided in the spoiler and intended for receiving the second spring rail has a longitudinal gap toward the head strip. The spoiler is produced from a softer material in the region of the approach flow profile than in the region of the retaining profile thereof, wherein the separating surface runs below the second spring rail toward the head strip.